Ryouichi Suzuki
Ryouichi Suzuki (鈴木 綾一, Suzuki Ryouichi) is a prominent member of Akira's Group and who is also dating Sanae Kashiwagi. He is a perverted and lecherous person who attempts to manipulate others and possesses an incredible luck. Appearance Ryouichi is a relatively strong boy with black hair and above average height. His fringe is combed to his right where the remaining area of his fringe is much shorter. He has black eyes and a very large, prominent nose. He wears the usual, basic school uniform consisting of a dark blue top and dark blue pants. His top is open revealing his white shirt and he also wears white sneakers. Personality Ryouichi is well known for his rather dark demeanour being able to easily manipulate others to qwell his own fantasies and ideas. He is well known for lying to make himself seem better and often considers himself quite highly being arrogant in a way. He isn't afraid to use others or take advantages of the situation. This also includes ratting out his friends in a dire situation for his own benefit. He is extremely perverted, often thinking about ways to take peeks at girls underwear or pervertedly touch a girl when they're unconscious. He is not afraid to attempt to cheat on girls, despite having a girlfriend already. This is easily seen when Rion Akagami is unconcious and Ryouichi reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, but was stopped by Akira Sengoku. He is often afraid to put himself in danger and tries to make others test things out before him whether they're dangerous or not, but when he's coerced by others to do so, he often will do things he is asked to. He also lets his perverted mind cross over as seen when following Momoka Kirino to go to the toilet wanting to show her the true king of the group and also seen when he touched Aya Tokiwa's nervous spot on her back, despite Aya being extremely dangerous when provoked. The other girls and guys seem to be aware of his perverted attitude and it's commonly used in a comedic effect later. He also seems to hold grudges and being stubborn in the case that he wants to defeat 100 unknown people before he dies. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Kazuma Saji helped Ryouichi and Takao Sugimasa out with his new job as Technician. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao were caught by vandalise their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. They asked Sanae, Takashi Yamaguchi and Ryouichi for help. Ryouichi refused because they have work to do. Sanae thought Miina probably went to play somewhere else. Later on Akira and Kazuma found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. Sanae, Murata and Ryouichi couldn't believe their eyes. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. He and Sanae came to Takashi's aid when he fell down. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Ryouichi was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takashi had gathered everyone for Akira. He planned to explore the area around the camp. Sanae didn't want Ryouichi to join the party. Ryouichi reassured his girlfriend he will be alright. Akira used branches to pick his members. In the end Takashi, Rion, Ryouichi and Kazuma joined Akira in the party. They waved goodbye to everyone. Ryouichi marked the trees until they reached the edge. They came across a rocky cliff area. Akira saw someone deep inside the rocky area. They went to investigate. Behind the big rock they encountered a bandage man called Tooru Rinzai. Rei Ooguro and Kotomi Kawana were pleased to meet them. They requested the Exploration Party to help them. Their belongings got stolen by a wild dog. Along the way Rei explained Tooru's injury to everyone. Takashi and Ryouichi recalled Arctodus Simus attacked their friends. After walking for a while Takashi asked Ryouichi what he thinks about this? Ryouichi didn't mind the detour. His eyes were set on Rei and Kotomi. Takashi reminded him about his girlfriend Sanae. Ryouichi wasn't meant to be tied on one woman. Rion was also in his thought. They tracked down their belongings. Hiding behind the rocks they approached it slowly. Soon they discovered they enter a trap made by a pack of Canis Dirus. They were surrounded by the dire wolves. A group of Arctodus Simus came into the scene. Takashi and Ryouichi immediately recognised it as their attacker animal. The Canis Diruses and Arctodus Simuses were fighting each other and Exploration Party #1 was in the middle of it. Rion suggested they hide inside a crevice. Everyone headed inside and Akira, Kotomi and Rei were still outside. Ryouichi and the others yelled Akira´s name as he sprint into the crevice. Arctodus couldn´t reach inside and so it left. After a while Akira, Kazuma and Takashi took a peek on the outside. The animals were on a standoff. The party had some time to rest and think about a new plan. Ryouichi swoop on Rion's side as Akira got mixed between Kotomi and Rion argument. Takashi broke the fight and suggested they should leave while it is raining. They headed out and watched out for other crevices and the animals. Ryouichi was walking in front of Rion when he notices she wasn't behind him anymore. Ryouichi was hiding behind a big rock. The Artodus Simus was chasing after Akira instead of him. He retraced Rion's track until he found a crevice. After finding Rion he shouted out to Akira he's found her and he doesn't have to come here. Ryouichi told Akira, Rion is hurt and didn't want to see Akira. Akira left the place leaving Rion alone with Ryouichi. Ryouichi found her still breathing and unconscious. Watching Rion with wet clothes filled his mind with ecchi thoughts. Ryouichi tried to remove Rion's underwear when Akira came and punched him in the face. Akira came to Rion's aid. Ryouichi was bleeding on his nose and cursed that Akira came during the good part. He tried to get rid of Akira, but Akira stood his ground. Akira declared to Ryouichi that Rion is his woman. The others came into the crevice and they decided they will not give up on the fight. The group was supposed to split into two groups to escape, but Akira overruled that. Ryouichi didn't say anything to oppose that. An Artodus Simus caught Akira and pulled him out of the crevice. Ryouichi and the other didn't have any plan to rescue their plan. Akira hit the bear's nose with a rock. Ryouichi asked Takashi for explaination. The wolves started to hit the bears' noses too. Kotomi was hit by a rock. Ryouichi asked her if she's alright. They climbed back to the crevice to rest. They stayed inside during the night. Ryouichi listened as Takashi tells a story about 'The Winnipeg Wolf'. Ryouichi and the others agreed the name Ernest for the alpha wolf by Takashi. Tooru and Rei returned back empty handled. Ryouichi found Tooru a bit like a zombie. The next morning Ryouichi and the others chase after Ernest. After a while they found Akira and Kotomi lying on the ground. Kotomi was found dead. Ryouichi wondered what's happened. With no resources around Takashi told Ryouichi and the others to make a Stretcher for Akira. They buried Kotomi before heading back to camp. On their way back to camp, Ryouichi wondered if he's a shot with Rion if Akira died. At the fence Ryouichi noticed it a big higher then two days ago. Argentavis arc Ryouichi and Sanae were outside the camp skipping their chorus. Sanae had doubt about their job, but Ryouichi reassured her with ease. Rion's image is in his mind while Sanae was in front of him. Ryouichi was about to kiss Sanae when a pair of legs grabbed him and lifted him in the air. He looked up and saw an Argentavis. No before long it let Ryouichi go in mid air. Ryouichi was sent crashing down to the ground. The Argentavis landed on top of Ryouichi and a leg held on Ryouichi. It let Ryouichi go and flew away. At night Ryouichi was lying wounded on his bed. Sanae was at his side tending his injuries. The next day Sanae was helping Ryouichi into the river. Shirou Mariya asked everyone to wash their body very clean. It turned out the Ancient Ticks were the cause of the recent deaths. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Ryouichi was caught again by an Argentavis. Luckly Sanae came to his rescue and defend him with a rock. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Sanae, Ryouichi and Takashi lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. Cursed Mountain arc Ryouichi Suzuki made a valiant effort to save Sengoku Akira on the mountain. They all survived and made their way down the mountain. Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Ryouichi has often been noted for being able to manipulate others through pinpointing their relationships and other emotions they may hold dear to them. He is also noted to be a quick thinker as he tricks Nishikiori, an intelligent doctor into reasoning with him. Ryouichi has also been noted to have an amazing amount of luck which is suggested as he quickly gains the broken sticks when looking for them to participate in groups, whether he wants to or not. This is also seen by the fact at how he survives numerous dire animal attacks and leaves realtively uninjured. He also seems to know about his tremendous luck which shows when participating in luck-based games to see who should put themselves in danger. Quotes *(His views on people) "Human relationships are so weak. Poke them just a bit and they will fall right apart on their own from little understandings. heh heh heh that's how I've made numerous woman my own. '' *(About Sanae Kashiwagi ) ''"Hey, hey, what is up with her lips? Was she really this fugly? It's no use, I can't stand being with her anymore. The one who is worthy of me is Akagami." Trivia *Ryouichi has the same birthday as Akira Sengoku. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class 5 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group